Impossible Bond
by L.F.91
Summary: After a hundred years of waiting people decided to take matters into there own hands. They fought hard till one day the war was over. Now to too heal the wound a marriage shall be made between the Fire Nation Prince and the Water Nation tribe girl. A symbol of conflict joining in harmony, fire and ice. Zuko x Katara (zutara) rated M for future hot hot Lemons
1. Chapter 1

It's been many years since the fire nation made the first assault on the other nations. All hope was in the master of all four elements, the Avatar, but when the world needed him most he vanished. After a hundred years of waiting people decided to take matters into there own hands. They fought hard till one day the war was over. Now to too heal the wound a marriage shall be made between the Fire Nation Prince and the Water Nation tribe girl. A symbol of conflict joining in harmony, fire and ice.

Katara had no idea of what was to come that day. When she awoke the day seemed like every other. Living in a village of women, children, and the old kept life pretty simple. All the men had gone to fight in the war against the Fire Nation, even after some years so did her brother but now there was no war. According to traveled news Fire Lord Ozai had died in his sleep and with his brother now on the throne the fighting stopped.

Katara was happy when she heard the news of the Lord's death. His people had taken the most precious life away from her and now he was gone. She arose out of her fur bed and quickly got dressed. There were a lot of things to do today, the men were coming home. The women had food to prepare and because Katara's father was chief that made her in charge of planning the banquet.

"Do your best. I don't want to see messy work for our brave men." She playfully bossed the children. It was there job to make the decorations.

"Katara, will this be enough stew? It's a large pot, but-"

"The men may be very hungry." Katara finished the sentence. "Do we have enough for a second large pot?"

"Yes."

"Then make that as well. We may not can give them the feast for a king but we will give them our best."

That evening everything was set. The food was done and cut out snowflakes hung off of standing twigs and snowmen stood close to the shore to welcome the boats. At the first sign of the ships the entire tribe joined the snowmen cheering so loudly that the men aboard could hear and began to cheer back.

"Dad, Sokka!" Katara spotted them instantly and jumped into there arms for a long awaited hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Us too," Chief Hakoda and his sun replied in unison.

The festivities lasted all night even the little ones were allowed to stay up pass midnight. Though all were happy Katara could tell something was wrong. Sokka, the first to enjoy a moment like this had found himself a lonely fire. Katara soon joined her brother yet he didn't acknowledge her presence.

"You know, it's not like you to sulk at your own party."

"Huh, oh when did you get here?"

"Not long ago. Is something the matter?"

Sokka looked into his sister's worried eyes wanting to tell her the truth. The truth was all he could think about. So why would it hurt letting his sister know now it was bound to come out anyway.

"Katara-"

"You must have seen a lot of horrible things out there."

She hadn't even notice, but Sokka took her cutting him off as a sign that it wasn't for him to tell.

"Yeah, the thing's the fire Nation did to people is hard to forgive, but then it wasn't all bad out there. I saw some really good things from a lot of good people I met. Even Fire Nation people. I don't think I could have staid sane with out them."

"Still, even though the war is over I don't think I can ever forgive them."What they did," Katara took hold of her most precious belonging around her neck, "After what they did to mom I don't think I don't think I can."

Sokka looked at the clenched choker reflecting on the day the Fire Nation came to the shores of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Hey what are you two doing over here? The war is over, so why the sulking faces?" There father had interrupted the mood but Sokka was glad for it. He wanted his talk to prepare Katara not make her turn to the darkest memory of their life.

"Hi dad," Katara quickly cheered herself up again, "I saw Sokka and decided to join him. He was telling me you met a lot of people o your journey."

"Yeah, even good Fire Nation people."

_Why do they keep pointing that fact out?_ Katara thought to herself.

"That's good. Well I'm gonna go back to the party."

"We'll join you right after I talk to dad."

"Okay, don't stay away too long."

After Katara walked off Hakoda took a seat next to his son. He already knew what Sokka wanted to speak on. His son had been wanting to talk to his on the matter since the decision was made final.

"Alright Sokka, what is it."

"Why haven't you told her yet? How can you dance and sing and eat with everyone knowing what you know?"

"Why would I tell her this now? It would ruin the night, the memory. Don't worry I will talk to Katara tomorrow."

"It will ruin the memory anyway once she knows that we are keeping this a secret. She will never forgive us."

"Sokka don't say that."

"Dad, you practically sold your daughter to the Fire Nation. She hates them and I can't blame her, they killed our mom."

"Yeah but there is a lot of good in the Fire Nation. Like every nation there are good and there are bad."

"Is that how you plan to explain it cause I don't think Katara will buy it."

"Hey you two how long are you gonna chat," Katara called out to the two men from a distant fire.

"Almost done. Come on, I will tell her tomorrow. Right now try and give your sister something good to remember."

Sokka hesitated but reluctantly stood up and followed his father to the celebration. He kept up a smile and after a few manly drinks his goofy side took over, it was the only way for him to get through the last night with his sister.

"Oh my head."

Katara laughed at her brother who had drunk himself to sleep last night.

"Well maybe you should slow down with trying to become a man."

"What, I am the manliest of manliest of men," he said then winced in pain, "Only men can be warriors, and I've been a man for three years, I'm eighteen."

Katara shook her head, though it was unmistakable by age her brother was still immature in a lot of aspects.

"Sokka good you're up. Katara, I need to speak with you." There father had entered the hut with three cooked fish. Most-likely a gift from a tribe woman.

"Yes dad what is it?"

"If you don't mind I want to stay too."

Hakoda looked at his son. He was going to refuse, but Sokka was there when the deal was made he should be here for this as well. Besides, one day he would be chief and needed to know how to handle delicate situations like this.

"Fine, but let's discus it over breakfast."

It was a quiet meal in the beginning, but once everyone had taken a few bites Hakoda took the opportunity to speak.

"Katara."

"Yeah dad."

Katara felt uneasy. The feeling hit her once her father and brother sat with her. They were hiding something, something big.

"You know the war is over, but after all the damage the nations need a symbol. An action to show that this will not happen again."

"It will have to be big if the world to forgive what they have done." Just thinking about it made Katara's blood boil.

"Exactly, that is why Fire Lord Iroh and I have agreed to make an eternal bond."

"What? Dad he may be a different Fire Lord but you can't trust him that easily. He is still Fire Nation.

"No, Iroh, I mean Fire Lord Iroh is a good man. Without his help dad and I would be in a prison right now."

"Yeah, but he is still fire Nation."

"Not all Fire Nation are evil Katara."

Katara looked at her father in disbelief. "Why do you keep saying this? Have you forgotten all that they have done already. In one night everything from the past hundred years is dismissed."

"Of course not. You know that is not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"Katara, I think what dad is saying ever nation is filled with good and bad people. Just the Fire Nation had some really bad luck cause it was their lords that were the baddest of the bunch."

Katara looked away from the men in front of her. They were different from who she had remembered. It was all black and white before, but now they were making it a shade of gray.

"So what's the price of making an eternal bond with the Fire Nation?"

The question seemed to make Hakoda and Sokka freeze in there skin. The way she said it made it sound as if they were still in Fire Nation bondage.

"It's not a price but a gift. A gift of opportunity."

Sokka shook his head. People always said that he and his dad were just alike, but he prayed he never sound like this.

"Dad," his son pushed and Hakoda got the hint.

"Marriage. Marriage is the bond. Iroh lost his only son in the war so Ozai's son Prince Zuko is to marry you to represent a new beginning."

"What!" Katara couldn't believe it. He father had sold her to a group of people, whom a few days ago was their greatest enemy. "How could you?"

"If you think about it, you and Prince Zuko are the perfect symbol to healing a large wound. Fire and water, opposite elements like yin and yang-"

"If you want a water tribe girl shouldn't the northern tribe be the one to sell the chiefs daughter like livestock? We are only a branch from them." The room was silenct, Katara didn't know what she had said at first, but it didn't take long before it hit her. "Oh Sokka."

"Don't worry, I see Princess Yue every time I see the full moon."

"Katara remembered the first letter of good news she had gotten from Sokka. He had made it to their northern brothers and had fallen in love with Yue. After a few letters about the blissful relationship came the letter saying Yue had sacrifice herself for the good cause. Once again it was the Fire Nation's fault.

"Sokka how can you go along with this after everything that nation has taken from you?"

"They aren't all bad Katara and, Yue wouldn't want me to keep a deep seeded anger so wouldn't mom."

The last part pierced Katara's heart. "Well I'm not like you. I can't do it."

Katara got up from the floor table and ran outside, but she didn't get far. Stopping her in her tracks was gay snow that fell from the sky and off the coastline three ships baring red flags with a flame insignia stood. The Fire Nation was already here.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello readers, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I was inspired to write this with different charterers as a short story, but thought it would be great for Katara and Zuko. Please review. I would love to read all of your good and bad reviews, though I hope they are all good. If I even get three who like where I am taking this then I will write more chapters and post as fast as I can. Once again, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice: Thank you for your compliments I have been working on my writing style for a very long time and it feels nice to hear someone praise me for it.**

**KJun: I understand your concern it is why I took my short story and turned it into my own fanfic. For me Katara is a growing character that hasn't seen the world yet. She has never been away from home and the only view of the Fire Nation she has is when they killed her mom and the horror stories from word of mouth. I think anyone would show only hate towards the nation at first, but trust me I plan to show more dimensions of our water girl as she slowly grows and learns in this story. Keep me posted on how I am doing ;-) **

** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read chapter one. I was so excited and happy to see everyone reading my fanfic! So as promised after three reviews here is chapter two! **

**I do not own anything to do with Avatar the Last Airbender just this story. **

The red color of the flag and the deep blackness of the emblem filled Katara's eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Her entire village watched as the Fire Nation unloaded gifts of gold trinkets, fire fox furs, meat, and other valuables.

_I'm being traded for this?_ She thought, but Katara knew the deeper reason. It only felt like she was being treated so cheaply.

"Dad, I am a waterbender. Aren't I of any value?" Katara was the last waterbender of the south. Like her brother she had wanted to go and help their father and tribesmen in combat, but someone had to stay and protect what was left behind.

Hakoda looked into the pleading eyes of his daughter. He could see this was hurting her deeply, but this decision was for the best.

"Katara you are of great value. How could you ask that?"

"Then how can you give me away so easily. My bending will go to waste there. I wont be able to use it anymore."

"The war is_ over_. The Fire Nation is no longer hunting down southern water benders to fill their prisons. Katara, they know you are a bender."

That news was good, but it wasn't enough to bring Katara's hot anger to a cooling temp.

"Then why do I have to sacrifice and go off and marry one of them? They have a princes and Sokka is next in line, why can't they send her here?"

Sokka, who had been playing with a new sword, almost dropped the weapon on his foot from Katara's argument.

"You haven't met the Fire Nation princess have you?" The question was rhetorical. Katara had never been outside of home, till now. "Nature hates her. She only spreads destruction and crazy evil. We said that there were some good ones, but there is no hope for that crazy lady. She-"

"Alright Sokka," Hakoda stopped his son from badmouthing the princess before two Fire Nation guards entered the room.

"The ships are ready to depart," one of them announced.

"Thank you, we are almost done here." Hakoda waited for them to leave before starting with his daughter again. "Katara," He place his arms around her for a tight embrace, "This is your destiny."

Katara pushed her father away in disgust. No longer were the pleading eyes of his little girl looking up at him. In their place stared the icy blue glare of an angered woman.

"How dare you. You do not know my destiny. The man that I am supposed to marry could be in a large ice globe at the bottom of the sea, or who knows what. Don't worry I will go so that shame will not come to our people, but dad you have betrayed me and hurt me to the core."

Katara stormed out with Sokka hot on her tail. Hakoda's instinct was to go after his daughter, but something kept him stuck to the fur pallets beneath his feet.

"Katara! Katara wait."

"What Sokka?"

"I'm sorry, but dad only wants what's best, not only for us but for the future of the world."

She finally slowed to a stop and allowed her shoulders to relax. Katara knew that her father wasn't a cruel man, it was just now she felt he betrayed her.

"Sokka, I'm gonna miss you." She turned around giving her brother a tight squeeze before boarding one of the ships.

"I'm gonna miss you too Katara."

Sokka stayed at the edge of the snowy beach till the black smoke of the Fire Nation ships were gone and the last soot snowflake hit the ground. Now his sister was on her own.

Katara watched her land disappear right before her eyes. That was the last she would see of it and the view was from a Fire Nation vessel.

"Umm," the voice behind her cleared his voice. "If you like I can show you to your room now."

Katara reluctantly turned around to see a scrawny crew member standing with a push-broom. She didn't want to look away from the direction of her home. There was that childish hope that it would appear again, but Katara knew she would have to move on from the naive wishing.

"Thank you that would be nice."

The man took her bellow through a dim hallway of mettle and a red and gold walkway. The space was cold and narrow like a dungeon in Katara's mind, but she kept quiet trying not to show the discomfort on her face.

"Here it is, your room." The little man pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.

It was not what she expected. Not only was the space larger than a prison cell it was adorned with water tribe artifacts.

A short balding round man stood in her room as well. His back was to them, but he had looked over his shoulder with a surprised expression, as though he hadn't been expecting anyone anytime soon.

"Oh hello." The round man said as he placed the last pelt on her bed.

The scrawny man brought his hand to his head with a loud smack. "How did you get here Lor-"

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You must be Katara, I'm Bo." He had cut the other man off, but Katara didn't notice the cutting eyes Bo gave to the man with the broom.

"I leave you to rest. You are in _good_ hands with _Bo_."

Katara didn't understand why he said it with special emphasis, but she didn't care. She was so happy to see someone who wasn't Fire Nation.

"You are from the Earth Kingdom?"

Bo looked down at his clothing almost forgetting that he didn't wear the traditional reds that day. "Oh no, but I did move to Ba Sing Se during the war and started a tea shop with my nephew. My nephew could not brew a good cup of tea if his life depended on it, but he is a kind young man and the customer's liked him."

Katara found herself giggling. She didn't think she would ever smile again, but this old man was too amusing to keep a frown around.

"Speaking of tea, would you like some? I brewed one of my favorites, ginseng just for you."

He took up two cups from a platter giving one to Katara and taking the other in both hands. "Mmmm, good isn't it?"

"Yes, it's amazing. I've never had tea this good."

"That is because it is made with my secret ingredients, a lot of love, a lot of care, and last a good song."

Bo beamed a wide grin and Katara once again couldn't help but smile back. She glanced about the room noting the attention to detail the old man gave. Everything was perfectly placed.

"Did you do all of this yourself?"

Bo followed her eyes as they bounced from one item to another. "Yes, yes I did. I collected these things during my travels for understanding the nations. When the thought of you being homesick came to mind I presumed this would sooth your spirits as we make our way back to the Fire Nation."

"Well thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

Bo couldn't help the rosy color that rose to his cheeks and turned to hide the embarrassment. "So, who was the man who had your heart?"

Katara raised a brow not sure of what he meant. All the men in her village had left when she was a young girl. There wasn't time for love. Bo noticed her confusion and pointed to the choker around her neck, a water tribe symbol of a betrothed woman. Katara glanced down and instinctively placed a protective hand around the carved stone.

"Oh no this, this was my mother's. It is all I have left of her."

"_Oh. _Well, a beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady." Bo could guess what happened to the young girl's mother and looked away while taking a sip of tea. "I should be going now before I overstay my welcome. Supper will be in an hour or two. It's not the best, but don't worry. I am making tea to make it easy for all of us to swallow the stuff."

Bo placed his empty cup on the tray and made his way to the door.

"Bo," Katara called out before he could close it behind him, "Thank you for all of this, and the tea. I've enjoyed your company very much."

"And I yours. It was nice to finally meet you."

Bo let out a large sigh as he made his way to the kitchen. Katara, was a kind beautiful woman, but at the thought of her mother he could see the bitter anger the water girl held against the Fire Nation. "Nothing like a woman scorned," he mumbled to himself. His nephew Zuko had his work cut out for him and with that temper of his it wouldn't be easy.

Katara could hear the crew above singing and playing instruments with Bo. She found it amazing how he got along with them so well. Hadn't the Fire Nation done something to him that was unforgivable. They were the reason why he had to leave his home to live in Ba Sing Se, right? She could fill the pit of her stomach growl from hunger. The food and tea Bo told her of was tempting, but she didn't want to risk having to mingle with Fire Nation crew. However, she couldn't starve herself.

Katara pushed her body off the warm bed and began to make her way down the hall. It seemed as dim and depressing as before. Bo had done a real good job of giving her the feeling of home.

The men had gathered around a fire on the main deck. Most were singing and others danced along to the music.

_It must be music night, _Katara thought as she sneaked her way to the pots of hot food and jasmine tea. She felt a bit of relief as she reached the stairs to the lower deck with tray in hand, but the feeling came too soon. Bo had called to her before she could disappeared. He was waving her down with a huge smile on his face.

"Come see me whoop Lieutenant Jee in a game of Pai Sho."

"I'm going to beat you this time, just you wait."

Katara didn't really want to go over there, but she didn't want to be rude to the man who had been so kind to her. She found a stool and placed her tray on her lap. Katara had never seen the game being played before though she had heard of it. Sokka, after being trained in sword fighting had mentioned in his letters that he had become fond of Pai Sho and the white lotus tile.

"Are you ready my old friend," Bo taunted.

"Always."

Bo knew this was the last place Katara wanted to be but he hoped seeing the light spirits of the crew and the love that they had for one another could scratched away at the hatred she had for his people. If Zuko was to have a fighting chance Bo would have to sand the top layer of Katara's anger a little.

"Haha, maybe you will have better luck next game." Bo laughed at Jee as he got up from the table. "So who would like to try next?"

"I would," Katara had been concentrating the entire time on the movements of the players. It would be her first try but she believed she understood its concept.

"Shall we begin?" Bo pulled his hand from his sleeve holding his first tile.

After several go-arounds Katara finally admitted to herself that she was having fun. The crew, though Fire Nation were not as bad as she thought. They were quite friendly in fact, but in the back of her mind Katara wondered if this was only because she was going to marry their prince.

"Goodnight Katara I hope you have pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight, and Bo," Katara tuned around one last time, "Thank you for everything."

She closed her door leaving Bo feeling like the night was a success. "Maybe I should try this with Azula." The idea gave a bad taste in his mouth as he shook his head furiously. "No, that girl needs help."

Katara laid her head to rest but found it hard to sleep in her water tribe room. All around her was a mask that was taken away as soon as she stepped outside. It was like the crew. If war was declared again Lord Iroh probably would imprison her without second thought.

_Stop worrying yourself Katara, _her inner voice fussed. _This was a matter of peace something you have longed for._ Although she tried to listen to it Katara couldn't help but worry. As the waves rocked the ship she knew that the distance was becoming shorter and by sunrise she would be standing on Fire Nation soil.

**So what do you think? I can't wait for your reviews...waiting for them is like waiting for anew chapter post lol. It was so fun writing Bo into this and I can't wait till they hit land. I have so much planed, but to find out you will have to read the next chapters.**

******P.S. after this I will make it my goal to update once a week and on holidays I will try and post two chapters back to back...man what a commitment, but hey I will try my best to stick with it. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It is the end of the week but I still made it. As promised here is chapter 3. Oh, and thank you for the reviews I look forward to reading them every time. As an appreciation gift to all my readers I wanted to attach a link of this amazing picture of Zuko, but it isn't working. If anyone knows how to do this correctly please msg me. **

Sitting, pacing, standing, pacing. Suki watched as Zuko repeated the routine. The young prince was quite nervous and he had the right to be. Today Zuko was meeting his fiancé for the first time.

"Ugh, where is Uncle?"

"I'm sure wherever he is it's for a good reason." The young Kyoshi Warrior tried to comfort him, but honestly she had been wondering the same thing. No matter how many girls she placed around the Fire Lord he still found opportunities to escape.

A knock came from the door causing Zuko to stop his pacing.

"Prince Zuko the carriages are ready for departure."

"Thank you, I'll be right there."

Suki waited till the sounds of the guards footsteps were no more before starting up the conversation again.

"Zuko, there is no need to be nervous. I'm sure she is just as anxious as you. For you, at least this is your home, but for her this is a foreign land."

Zuko glanced into the mirror at his scarred face placing his fingers at its edge. _That's true, but will she except me?_ Zuko sighed and turned to grab his things.

"You're right; I guess we should get going. I don't want to be late."

"Are you two ready yet? Suki gave Ty Lee a look after the girl entered the room without knocking. "Oops sorry; I did it again. I'm sorry Zu, I mean, I'm sorry Prince Zuko."

"No worries, I was on my way out anyway."

Zuko entered one of the many carriages lined up in front of the palace. It was his uncle's idea to make a big deal of the greeting, but Iroh wasn't even there to fulfill his plan.

"Are all of these carriages and things still necessary?"

Zuko stuck his head out to ask his female guards as they made there way to the docs.

"It is what Fire Lord Iroh wanted. Even if the Fire Lord isn't here we must fallow through."

That wasn't what Zuko wanted to hear. The extravagance of it all was like a big parade, humiliating.

"Besides Prince Zuko this is extra amazing." Ty Lee added with outstretched arms of enthusiasm. "If I was coming off a ship to see all of this I would feel really special."

Despite Ty Lee's zeal Zuko still felt five wagons of gifts and two lines of palace servants all aliened by twenty Kyoshi Warriors was a bit too much. He remembered Ty Lee encouraging Uncle Iroh to include fire works but that was where Zuko drew the line.

"Prince Zuko, we're here."

Zuko pulled back the curtain at Suki's announcement. With just a small slit to peak he could see the rising sun gleaming off the edge of the vessels. His eyes searched the crew as they began to unload.

"I don't see her."

"Maybe you should step outside then, Prince Zuko."

Zuko did as Suki suggested and stood in front of his vehicle for five minutes before he began to feel uneasy.

_Did she even come? _Zuko wondered. The water tribe girl had the right to refuse his offer. Though it would cause shame for her tribe it wouldn't be that disgraceful. Refusing the hand of the prince whose people had tormented the world for a hundred years is understanding.

"Hey, isn't that the Fire Lord?"

Suki and Zuko followed Ty Lee's finger to a short man in Earth Kingdom entire. The old man was happily conversing with the lieutenant of the ship while sipping on his morning tea.

"Uncle?" Zuko shouted getting his attention.

"_Oh_ Zuko. I see you've made it just in time."

Prince Zuko couldn't believe it. The missing Fire Lord wasn't missing at all but had gone to the South Pole.

"Is this where you've been the entire time?" Zuko had made his way to Iroh with Suki and Ty Lee not too far behind.

"_Well, _not the entire time. Ha ha, that would be impossible. We only just arrived a few minutes ago."

"You know what I mean. The entire palace has been looking for you. You are the Fire Lord now. You can't just vanish on a whim anymore."

"I am not a child Price Zuko, I know my duties. By the way, speaking of duties I have met your future bride. She is a very lovely girl, but," he pulled Zuko in closely so that he could whisper the rest, "she is a little rough around the edges. You must promise me that no matter what you will control that temper."

Zuko razed his brow, "I thought my temper wasn't as bad anymore, Uncle? Even you said I had improved." He whispered back.

"Yes, but she is very," Iroh paused looking for the right words for his nephew to understand, "She may require a little more patience then what you've mustard."

Iroh stepped away to greet Suki and Ty Lee allowing his words to sink into his nephew. Zuko was as curious as before now and began to wonder where this girl was.

#

Katara had barley slept. She was so anxious that when she did finally fall asleep she woke before the sun had begun to rise.

Looking around at the things that reminded her of home Katara couldn't believe that this would be the last she would be so close to it. As soon as she stepped out the door she would be in their world.

Katara sat at the edge of her bed knowing she would have to move, but her body wouldn't budge.

"Alright, I can do this." _This is for the betterment of the world, _Katara thought.

"Ma'am. The crew has unpacked and you ride to the palace has been waiting outside since we docked."

"Okay, I'll be down." Katara called out to the man on the other side of the door.

She forced her self from the comfort of her bed then from the comfort of the room. With one last glance she took in what Bo had done for her and reflected on the memories of her childhood.

"Goodbye dad and Sokka." Katara grazed the tips of her fingers over her mother's necklace. That and the cloths on her back were all she had now of home.

#

"Ah, Katara."

Zuko looked to his uncle then up at the figure that stood at the top of the ramp. The sun was behind Katara making it hard to view her face, but from what Zuko could make out he could tell she was very beautiful.

Katara searched for the familiar voice that had called her name and spotted Bo standing by two beautiful young women. A young man in fine clothing stood with them but she could only see the right side of his face.

_He must be an important figure in the fire nation. _She thought. It never crossed her mind that a royal prince would actually come to the docs to welcome her. It was known that the royal family was snobbish and looked down on people like her.

"Bo," Katara smiled and waved to her friend. She hadn't expected him to still be around.

Zuko and the girls looked to the Fire Lord in question. "Bo," they inquired in unison.

Iroh quickly razed his finger to his lips, "Shh, just play along."

Zuko sighed and shook his head wondering what character his uncle was portraying.

Katara walked over to the small group whilst looking at the many wagons of priceless items and the rows of servants and warriors. "Bo was all of this on the other ships?"

"No, but do you like it? It is a welcome party for you from Prince Zuko. It may be a little much, but he insisted on it." Iroh leaned in towards Katara but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "He really wanted to impress you. The prince was so excited to meet you that he came here."

"Un-cle," Zuko mumbled in frustration. Once again the old man was embarrassing him.

Katara was shocked; the prince had actually come to welcome her at the shipping docs in front of his people.

"Where is he?" She looked around for a moment, but not for long. Bo stepped aside revealing the young man who stood with him.

"He's right here. Katara, this is Price Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Zuko tuned to fully face her and bowed his head to give a Fire Nation bow. "It is nice to finally meet you Katara. I hope our union will be a success in starting the healing between all of the nations."

Zuko raised his head and Katara was taken aback by what she saw. Scarring from a bad burn covered majority of the left side of his face, including his ear.

"I am honored to share in this opportunity with you," she recovered from the delayed reply.

_I wonder what happened to him,_ Katara wanted to ask, but knew it wasn't the right time.

"Good, now that everyone is here you should get going. You have a palace to settle into."

"Where will you be going Bo?"

The question caught Iroh off guard. He had planed to give them time to get back then enter the palace though the back door. "I was just going for a stroll to stretch my old legs."

"Why don't you come with us? We should have enough room in that large carriage. That is," she added remembering that she was a guess in a foreign land, "if Prince Zuko doesn't mind.

Iroh looked to his nephew with pleading eyes knowing already what the answer would be.

"No, I don't mind. He is practically like family to me."

Iroh gave his nephew an unpleasing look before returning to Katara with a beaming smile. "Wonderful, I will just get my things."

Zuko was happy that his uncle would be traveling with them. On the way back the ride was mostly quiet, but Zuko knew it would have been worse if his uncle wasn't there.

Katara was fascinated with what she saw. The city was large, much larger then the small tribe of tents she grew up with. _That's because the Fire Nation had a hundred years to build itself without risk of being destroyed. _Katara shook her head. She had promised herself that once she stepped off the vessel she would try to give these people a chance. Yet, it was so hard when these same people took her great tribe and diminished it to a handful of people while they grew and became strong.

"Is there something wrong?"

Katara looked to the Prince who's eye's were filled with concern.

"I'm fine; I just had an unwanted thought."

Zuko nodded and allowed the ride too become silent once more. Iroh didn't like the awkwardness. The young girl spent most of the time peering through the curtain while Zuko spent the time looking at the wall and steeling glances at Katara. If he wanted to say something to her he should. _Sigh, why is such opportunity wasted on the youth?_

"You must be hungry. It is early; you probably haven't had breakfast yet."

"No, the crew had an early breakfast today."

"Oh."

Katara glanced at Zuko. The disappointment was obvious on his face. _Try again_, Katara's inner self told her.

"But, I didn't really eat much so I am still a little hungry."

"Really, that's perfect. I mean, it would be an honor to have my chefs cook for you."

_Now that's more like it_. Iroh smiled to himself. "Katara, I hope you like Fire Nation food. It can pack a real punch."

The cart came to a stop and Ty Lee opened the door for everyone.

"This is..."

Zuko looked over at Katara's reaction from seeing his home. Her eyes had widened and her lips parted in amazement. "Welcome to your new home Katara. This is the Fire Nation's Royal Palace, my home."

Katara couldn't believe how imposing the palace was. "Who all lives here?" She asked after finally entering the space.

"The Fire Lord sleeps in the third wing while the servant's and the successor to the throne are in the others."

_That's all?_ Katara asked herself. _So mostly it is a palace of guards and servants._

"Price Zuko, why don't you have Suki or Ty Lee show Katara to her room and prepare her for breakfast."

"That's a great idea Unc, um, Bo. Ty Lee, would you take Katara to her room."

"Love to, this way Katara."

Katara followed the spunky girl down a few hallways before reaching the door to her room. _This place is a huge maze. _She couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed_._

"Here it is your room." Ty Lee pushed the door open to a large space decorated in red, burgundy, and gold. Sheer fabric hung from her canopy that was covered with silk pillows. There were also sheer curtains that were like doors to her balcony.

"If you'd like to sit at the powder table I can send someone in to get started on you." Ty Lee gestured to the area in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, but I can freshen up myself."

"But you will need knew cloths. You can't sit at the royal table dressed like that."

Katara looked down at the blue clothing that clashed with the blood red that surrounded her.

"Fine," She gave in without a fight.

#

Zuko took his seat at the family table. No one had arrived yet. It was quiet as he looked at the empty chairs his family once sat in. His mother still banished, father now dead, and his sister in a asylum. His family was so fragmented, but he still had Iroh and now maybe Katara.

"Prince Zuko, a note from the Fire Lord."

Zuko turned to the approaching guard and took the folded paper.

_I will not be able to join you for breakfast today. I have things that need my attention, but this is a good thing. It will give the two of you alone time to get to know each other. Nephew, I wish you well and good luck._

Zuko tucked the note away before sitting down again. He hadn't prepared himself for this, but then again his uncle could be right, his absence may help in the end.

"Just remain calm. Act like you're talking to an old friend." Zuko mumbled as he thought of things to say when Katara arrived.

"Prince Zuko," Ty Lee called out.

"Is she here?" He jumped from his chair forgetting his cool persona.

"_Well_ she is, but a different she."

A pale woman with fierce eyes stepped from around the corner causing Zuko's chest to tighten.

"Hello ZuZu. Who knew you would be so thrilled to see me."

**Author's Note:**

**Did you enjoy that, I did. I am excited about writhing the Azula/Katara interaction. P.S. I will still try to post once a week, but as midterms approach I am not sure how consistent I will be. Do not worry, I will not drop this story. No matter what I will not stop till the last page says The End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Ello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to update but last week was a killer for me. I was so busy that I didn't get to sleep till this Monday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Your reviews are a good push to keep me going. Thank you.**

**I do not own anything to do with Avatar the Last Airbender, but this fanfic is mine :-)**

"Azula, how did you..."

"Escape, it was quite easy brother. A few months of good behavior and voila."

Zuko gazed at his sister with suspicion. "So you are well now?"

"Of course, I even talked to Ty Lee here and all is forgiven, right Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee hesitated then agreed with her old friend. She had betrayed Azula during the war and the offense sparked a crazy side of the princes, but if Azula said that she was fine then Ty Lee was happy.

"Anyway, where are the servants with breakfast? I'm starving after my long journey back home, and if I have to wait any longer I swear I will kill the cook."

Azula took her seat at the family table and glared at Zuko with a silent command to sit.

"We can't eat yet."

"What, why not? Don't tell me we have to wait for that sorry excuse of an uncle to come join us."

"No, and don't speak of Uncle that way he is our Fire Lord now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you had sentimental ties to that old fool. Maybe if you were stronger ZuZu you could have made father proud instead of having to adopt our pathetic uncle as a substitute."

Zuko grinded his teeth while breathing in deeply. He did not want to deal with Azula this morning, nor any morning. He was happy that she was back to her normal self, but her timing was off.

"I think we should change the subject."

"Fine then. Who are we waiting on?"

"We have a guess from the Southern Water Tribe."

Azula began to laugh causing Zuko and Ty Lee to feel very uncomfortable. "I know father is rolling in his grave right now. Who's idea was it to have a southern peasant come to our royal table? Oh well, at least I will be entertained."

Zuko could feel Ty Lee's worried eye's on him and the uneasiness in his stomach increased. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to skip out on breakfast Uncle._

#

Katara stood in front of the floor length mirror while two older women addressed her clothing and hair. She had never worn this color before, but could see that the red suited her.

"Is there something wrong Lady Katara?" One of the women asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this. I never worn my hair like this either."

"Your hair is so pretty, we know that Prince Zuko would prefer it down and loose instead of in _that_ braid."

The way the old lady said it maid Katara feel a little insulted. The two women had been frowning at her since they met her and they hadn't smiled even after they changed her clothing.

"Don't you think these clothes show a little too much?"

"Are you disgusted by are nations sense of fashion?" the one to her left spoke first.

"Our weather is quite warm Lady Katara so forgive us if we don't cover up as much as your water tribesmen." The other woman added.

Katara closed her eyes and counted to three. It was obvious that these women didn't like her nor like serving her. "I didn't mean to offended anyone, I just-"

A knock at the door ended Katara's apology prematurely. The door slowly opened to reveal one of the women that was with the prince earlier.

"Lady Katara, breakfast is read and Prince Zuko is waiting for you."

"Thank you I'll be right there."

The girl stood by the door till the old women allowed Katara off the pedestal.

"I will escort you to the royal table."

"Thank you I don't know how I would get there without you."

The young warrior smiled and Katara returned the favor. The air around them felt a little thick. Katara would catch the girl sneaking quick glances in her direction from time to time.

"Is there something wrong?" Katara finally asked.

The girl hesitated for a moment, but her lips finally parted letting out what she was holding back.

"I shouldn't really be asking this, but," she paused taking in a deep breath, "Is your brother, Sokka, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes, he's my older brother. Do you know him?" Katara could see the light blush as soon as she asked the question. _Was this one of Sokka's fan girls?_

"I don't know if he speaks of me to anyone, but my name is Suki-"

"Suki, Sokka wrote to me about you all the time." Katara beamed.

Her brother had told her of the female warriors that he'd met, but especially spoke of their leader, Suki. Katara was happy to read some good news in the mix of the turmoil of war, and she was happy that Sokka had opened himself up to someone after Yue.

"I wasn't able to see Sokka for some time before he went back to the South Pole. I was just curious to how he was doing."

"He's fine. You know, same old Sokka, but I only was able to spend a brief time with him before I had to come here."

"Hopefully you two can write."

"Yeah..." Katara looked away for a moment. Usually, women in her situation couldn't contact their families after the marriage ceremony. Only those rare few who were given permission could do so. "Suki, if you are a Kyoshi Warrior then why are you in Fire Nation territory serving the prince?"

"Prince Zuko was against us in the beginning, but he turned around and was a key part in defeating the Fire Lord. Not everyone in the Fire Nation is happy with the new direction of the kingdom and there have been assassin attempts on the Fire Lord so we Kyoshi guard the royals as long as it's necessary."

Katara nodded in agreement, but then paused reflecting on what Suki had said. "Wait, you _defeated_ the Fire Lord? I thought he died in his sleep and the next in line just ended the war."

Suki expression told Katara that she had found out something that she wasn't supposed to know. Katara let the subject go for now, but told her self that she would inquire more about it later.

The rest of the way there was silence between the two. Katara's observation had ended the little conversation they had going.

"Lady Katara," Suki spoke in an almost hushed voice as they stood in front of large double doors. "I am not sure if anyone has told you this yet, but your engagement is only known to a few people. If Zuko's people found out about this union the threats on his life will be much higher than they already are, and the same will be for you." Suki pushed open the door as Katara absorbed what was just given to her.

She was shocked at the slowness of her own brain, not once did Katara think of the danger this could bring. As the doors parted to reveal Zuko and a beautiful woman she pushed the horrific thought to the back of her mind.

"Oh, your guest finally decided to grace us with their presence," Azula mocked.

Zuko hadn't heard the noise from the entrance. His sister had been driving he and Ty Lee crazy to the point that he chose it was easier to tune everything out. _Why was she like this? _He had been asking that question almost all of his life.

"Prince Zuko," After hearing Suki's voice Zuko looked up from the table and his heart skipped a beat due to what stood before him.

Katara was beautiful when he first saw her, but now she was seductively alluring. The bits of flesh that showed was teasing to his eyes, making Zuko want to see more of her.

"You may sit here," he heard himself say, but his mind was in a completely different place.

"Thank you," Katara took her seat across from Zuko at the long table. However, the intensity of his eyes on her made it uncomfortable to do so.

"Good, can we eat now?"

"Yes, Ty Lee you can tell them to serve us now."

Ty Lee skipped off as soon as Zuko finished the command. She wanted to leave. Azula still scared her and made it hard for Ty Lee to stand in the same room with the princes.

"I'm sorry, but my brother isn't very polite. I am Princess Azula and you should fear me."

Katara was taken-aback by introduction, but she recovered quickly and didn't let it show. "I'm Katara of the-"

"Southern Water Tribe, I know, ZuZu already filled me in on it. So, what brings you to or land?"

Katara looked at Azula then to Suki. Her thoughts instantly connected with the warrior who replied with widened eyes and a subtle shake of her head.

_So she doesn't know about me. _Katara thought, and looking into the sharpness of Azula's eyes and reflecting on what Sokka said about the princess, she could guess why.

"I'm here to..." Katara hadn't thought about a cover-up and her mind went crazy trying to find one.

"She is here to represent the water nation in the south pole. Once we heal our wounds with them it should be easier to do so with the other nations."

_Good save,_ Katara's inner self exclaimed. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Interesting, but don't you think it would have been better for that little freak with the boomerang or his dad to do this? They seemed very involved when they were here."

"My father and brother, Katara stressed, "felt that it would be better to have a water bender speak for the tribe."

The servant's placed the dishes of food on the table and Katara worried if she wasn't supposed to tell that detail about herself. She looked to Suki once more, but the girls face was emotionless on the fact.

"That's new; I could have sworn Grandfather killed the last of you southern water benders." Azula showed her charismatic evil grin as she took a sip of her tea.

Katara could feel the heat rise in her as she remembered the day when the Fire Nation raided her home and murdered her mother.

"Well your grandfather missed one." She replied bitterly.

"A mistake that will not happen again."

"Azula!" Zuko didn't like where the conversation had gone. Katara's eyes had filled with so much rage he had feared Azula had ruined the meal before it could start."

"Jeez Zuko, you sound so much like mother, but fine, I will be nice to your peasant friend." The princess waver her hand around and released a heavy sigh. "Not too long ago we royals had dignity and didn't allow dogs at the table. I guest that's just one of the things to change after such tragedies, lost of class."

Zuko was frustrated to the point that he couldn't hold back any longer, however before he could say anything to his outspoken sister Katara rose from the table.

"I'm sorry if me being here has given you a since of _lost of class_, but if this is your way of royal etiquette then it's disgusting. Didn't anyone teach you how to treat a guest?"

Katara threw the napkin that was in her lap on the clean plate in front of her and stormed out of the room.

Zuko quickly got up calling out to her, but Katara ignored him. "Why did you do that?"

"Why, why shouldn't I? That peasant has no place at our family table, but you seem quick to chase after her. Why are you so easy to please dear ZuZu?"

Zuko looked over his shoulder at his sister before leaving after Katara. Suki and Ty Lee fallowed, yet when they got to her room she wasn't there.

"Do you think she's lost? This place is kine of big." Ty Lee proposed.

"If she's lost we will split up. She couldn't have gotten too far."

Zuko walked the halls up and down yet nothing. Because of Azula they had gotten off to a rocky star and now he could not find Katara. "Where could she have gone so fast?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**Thank you for the reviews they are always exciting to read so keep them coming.****Also, ****Sorry for the late update, but midterm exams took all of my attention. Luckily during my study breaks I worked on a chapter so here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. working on my spell and grammar check, been having a few mistakes. If there are still some blame Scrivener and Word (lol).**

**I don't own Avatar the Last...yeah you get it.**

If she was a fire bender Katara would have steam flowing from her flaring nostrils.

"Who does she think she is?" Katara wasn't talking to anyone in particular as she passed by the several people in the market. _How could they send me to a place like this when there were still people like her existing? _The thought rattled around in her head like a jumping bean.

"I shouldn't be here. I can' be here," _This can never become my home._

The steam began to cool with each step but the blood that pumped through her heart was like coal that kept the fire burning.

_The princess was evil, yet her brother seemed... No Katara! _"It's probably just a mask to win your trust."

She could picture a giant Zuko emitting a creepy laugh as his foot rested on her head. The image was too childish though and she had to dismiss it.

_"_Why was I chosen to come here?"

Katara's thoughts finally slowed and so did her pace. As she looked around she had no idea where she was. The sound of the busy market was no more and the palace no longer sat in the distance. A breeze swept by filling her nose with the smell of salt. Her feet fallowed its scent to a private ocean.

_Home,_ She thought while kicking off her shoes and running into the comforts of the water.

It was cold at first but it warmed eventually. Delicately Katara began to bend the small waves beneath her fingers into little droplets. Now, she could truly relax.

#

Katara!

When the guards had explained that Katara had left the grounds Zuko raced off without a seconded thought. He didn't have time to call on Suki and Ty Lee to assist and guard him from assassination attempts.

To some of his people Zuko knew he was a traitor in their eyes and as he walked through the market the prince could feel the heated glares fallow his every move.

_Uncle why did you have to skip out on breakfast. _Their first day and Zuko had already lost her. A part of him wished Azula had never showed her face, yet that side of him that longed for family was happy to see her, happy to try at a second chance.

"Excuse me," Zuko approached one of the men who didn't have a face that said they wanted to kill him, "have you seen a girl dark in complexion, brown hair, and blue eyes?"

The man looked to the sky and scratched at his bristle hair trying the picture the description. "No, I don't believe so."

A sigh dragged its weight from Zuko's lungs. It was the third one in a row. The guards had told him that she had gone off in this direction and there were witnesses that saw Katara enter the market. However, now that Zuko was here no one seemed to have a lead.

"Err, why does trouble always fallow me?"

"It's called life young man."

Zuko turned to the elderly voice that answered him. She stood behind a stand of fish whilst her husband hung their best products.

"Trouble always seems to fallow people that matter." She continued.

"Yeah, look at us. We are a good example." Her husband added.

"You have suffered in life as well," Zuko was feeling warm to the idea of having company in his misery.

"Ha," the old couple both began to laugh.

"We are not like you," the elderly man explained, "We have plenty of fish that sale easily and good health, despite our age. We are the furthest of important and the universe looks over us."

Zuko's lids lowered as his lips curled downward. _I don't have time for this, _he reminded himself. "Thanks for the wisdom and I'm glad your life has been nearly perfect, but I have to go.

"Wait," Zuko turned back to hear the last words of the woman "weren't you looking for a water bender in fire nation clothing?"

The prince's eye's widened in horror, but he recovered hoping the two didn't notice.

"The girl is not a water bender just from a tribe."

She pondered on it and began to nod in agreement. "I guess you're right. If she was then you would be in a lot of pain by now."

"Pain?"

"My wife's right. That girl looked like if you got in her way at that moment she would destroy you."

"So what did you do?"

"I... I did nothing. Someone else got her in a bad mood I'm just looking for her."

The couple looked at each other and frowned. Arms crossed and narrowing eyes they stared at the prince for a moment.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, just please tell me where she is if you've seen her."

"You don't seem like the abusive type so we will tell you." The old woman pointed down the straight path of the market, "If she continued the way she was going your girlfriend ended up at a beach not far from here, or she kept walking and went right through the forest."

"Thank you for this information. I am forever grateful." Zuko bowed his head and rushed on the path the woman gave him.

"Honey," The man turned to his wife, "don't you think he reassembled the traitorous Prince Zuko?"

"Don't be stupid, he was much more attractive than that swine."

#

_If this was what I had to deal with when coming here than I can stay in the Fire Nation no problem._

Katara aloud the waves to push her body back and forth like a lullaby. It was soothing to float on water.

"I may just have to make this my getaway spot." It was tempting but she knew it was unrealistic. She rose out of the water and sunk her feet into the warm sand of the shore. At moment like this water bending came in handy when trying to get dry.

"Well looky here. It seems there is a water bender in our midst." The husky voice came from a tall man with large muscles and a wide chest. His partner was just the opposite, but looked just as evil.

"It didn't take the weaker element long to invade our land." The short one's voice sound like an annoying screech to Katara.

_So much for making this a get away, _Katara thought. "What do you mean weaker element? If you boys want to fight I can show you exactly who the weaker element is."

"Good," the big one took to a fighting stance, "I can't wait to wipe that smile off that pretty face of yours."

#

Flames shooting into the sky caught Zuko's attention and he ran to the scene of conflict.

He could see the shoes that were given to Katara that day. They were nearly covered by the sand they rested on. Ahead, beyond the rocks, Zuko could see Katara sparing with two men.

He wanted to move in, but the waterbender was doing a good job on her own. She had the larger man frozen in ice, yet the small one seemed to be a little more challenging. He was fast, but Katara was keeping up with his stride blocking every flame with a whip of water.

Katara found an opening to take the upper hand and cuffed the man's limbs to the wet sands.

"Who's the weaker element now?" She mocked while towering over him.

"Katara look out!" Zuko yelled as he raced towards her.

Katara turned to a flaming kick coming at her. _He broke out of my ice_. She hadn't notice, yet it was too late. All she could do now is brace for impact. The blow was heavy throwing her back into the concrete sand. Her head slammed itself against the wet floor like a bouncing ball. Her sound went under as though water had filled them and a black haze filled her eye's covering the last thing she saw.

"Zu-ko..."

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was fun! I know the chapter was sort-of short, but that is how it wanted to flow.**

**On a side-note the elderly couple came from my much younger years of imagination. They kinda popped up out of the memory when writing this. Also, I can't wait to start on ch 6, but WARNING my brain is a little over cooked from two weeks of midterms so if the chapter doesn't come this weekend then the week after next may work out better. **

**Till then :-)**


End file.
